Princess Lolly Does Burlesque
by D Pattinson
Summary: This is a one-shot for The Ninapolitan bday project. Prompts: Burlesque, Heels,and Lollipop. Carlisle/Rosalie pairing. AH/OOC M for Lemons/Language


**Author's Note: This is my entry for The Ninapolitan Birthday Project. If you haven't read the entire thing, please do. There are a lot of great authors who have participated in it. The goal was to write a one-shot based on three word prompts. Mine were burlesque, heels, and lollipop. **

**Side Note****: If you know anything about ninapolitan you should know that she adores Carlisle and refers to him as "The Hot Bitch." She also wishes Esme would die, so she could take her place. LOL! Hope you enjoy it.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. In other words--Don't steal this, it isn't nice. I'm sure your parents taught you that cheaters never win.**

* * *

**Princess Lolly Does Burlesque**

I stood staring at the image in front of me. My blonde hair was tucked under a bubblegum pink wig with short pinned curls. The tiara I wore on my head had been modified so that the peaks now appeared to be lollipops. The apples of my cheeks had way too much pink blush swirled into perfect circles and there were faux freckles lightly marking my nose and cheeks. I had on a yellow spaghetti-strap dress that had three connecting circles covering my breasts, but still allowing my ample cleavage to practically spill out over the top. This of course, was due to the one-cup-size-too-small pink bra with the ruffle trim I was wearing underneath. The bottom of the dress had a light yellow mesh-like overlay that covered the large lollipop-shaped print on the bottom near the hem. White thigh-highs adorned my legs stopping just above my knees with a lacy ruffle and a bow. They were held up by a skirted pink garter with attached G-string and ruffled sides. The four inch black suede Prada peep-toe heels, were probably the only article I would even consider wearing outside of this establishment.

How my life had come to this, I had no idea. I was a struggling medical student at the University of Miami and lucrative part-time jobs seemed to be few and far between. I had scoured the job ads for weeks before I finally had to suck it up and give in. I needed a part-time job that would allow me to work on the weekends, leaving my weekdays free for studying. My parents were helping me pay for school, but I needed the extra spending money to help ward off the stress. No, I wasn't into any illegal drugs like some of my classmates, but I had established a pretty heavy addiction of my own over the years. Shopping. I loved clothes and shoes, preferably ones that were by name brand designers. I shopped for fun in the past, but now it seemed I shopped to blow off steam and the pent-up stress med school seemed to bring on.

Which brought me back to today, standing in front of this full length mirror in this ridiculous costume modeled after Princess Lolly from Candyland. I had always enjoyed being the center of attention, but this type of spotlight was new to me. The pay however, was too amazing to pass up and I did have some unique experience to qualify me for such a position.

My undergrad roommate, Alice had suggested we try pole dancing and striptease exercise classes to help ward off that ominous "freshman fifteen." We figured it couldn't hurt to have some skills to show off to our future boyfriends either. Unfortunately, due to my busy schedule, I hadn't really found a man worth showing these skills off to yet. Instead, I now spent my Friday and Saturday nights at The Vagabond Nightclub in the Art District of Miami, serenading a diverse group of men and women with my burlesque skills.

"One minute to curtain call, Rosalie," called out my performance director.

I sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly while trying to compose myself before stepping out on to the stage. I grabbed my cliché prop, an oversized lollipop, that I imagine was supposed to make men think of other things that could be licked and sucked, and would usually fit nicely into my mouth.

When the curtain rose and my "You Give Me Fever" music started playing, I slowly strutted out, one foot in front of the other as if I were walking on a rope, towards the chair already set up on the stage, swaying my hips seductively as I moved. I stopped in front of the chair, shimmying my hips down towards the ground in an erotic sort of way, with my arms turned inwardly and seductively above my head. I bit my lower lip in faux-shyness, peering up through my eyelashes and making eye contact with a beautiful blonde-haired guy in the front row. He stared intently at me with pure lust in his bright blue eyes. He was older than most of the patrons that visited the club, probably in his late thirties. I was immediately mesmerized by him, so much so that I almost forgot my well-rehearsed routine.

I felt my heart begin to beat erratically. It suddenly felt as if it were only he and I in the room, as if I was doing this striptease just for him. I slowly brought the lollipop up to my mouth, closing my eyes and licking it languidly and with purpose. After lowering the prop, my eyes opened dramatically as I again stuck my tongue out and deliberately licked the residue off my lips. I had his full-attention now as I watched him suck in a deep breath.

Setting the lollipop aside, I went back to my dancing, high-stepping around the stage to the beat of the music. I kept my eyes on the beautiful man the entire time, the passion and fire in his literally searing into me. On cue, I lifted my left leg up onto the chair. I slowly slid my hands up my leg exposing more of the garters before my hands roamed up over my hips, torso, and breasts ending once again with my arms above my head. Turning away from the crowd, I reached behind my back, lowering the zipper of the dress and allowing it to fall down my arms and rest on my hips. My hips gyrated side to side as the dress fell down to the floor.

I sidestepped away from the material, making sure not to get my heel caught. Wiggling my ass, I bent over purposely and lifted the dress off the ground. With a sideways glance I peered over my shoulder, once again making eye contact and smirking at the man. I tuned around slowly waving the dress before tossing it off to the side of the stage. The man's eyes widened as he took in my pink girly undergarments that set off my curvy torso perfectly.

I sat down in the chair and then laid back with my legs spread and my arms extended. I sat up once again, unhooking the garters and seductively pushing the stocking down. With my leg in the air I reached above removing my shoe and then the stocking, before once again replacing the shoe. I repeated the process with the other leg and then stood, once again swaying my hips while I lowered the garter belt.

Now in just my g-string, bra and heels, I placed my hands on my breasts, bending over slightly and shaking my tits. Once again reaching behind me, I unhooked my bra holding it to my torso with just my hands. I made sure to stare deep into the stranger's eyes as I lowered the bra, revealing my flower shaped pasties. I threw my bra out to him, knowing it would give me an excuse to meet him after the performance. He caught in his perfect hands and then brought it to his nose, inhaling my scent.

I finished off the dance winking at the man and then retreated backstage to get dressed. As I left the stage I pointed out the man to my performance director asking her to bring him backstage to my dressing room. A few moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it still only wearing my g-string and heels. A smile crossed my face as I looked at those beautiful blue eyes up close for the first time. He smirked cockily, introducing himself as Carlisle. The pent up lust taking over me, I grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him into my room before quickly closing the door. He pushed me roughly back up against the door, restraining my hands over my head and kissing me deeply. When we finally broke for air, I tried to introduce myself, but he shushed me with a finger to my lips.

"It's not important right now," he said while lifting off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

I took in his Adonis-like body gasping as I saw his erection straining against his briefs. His mouth moved to my neck and began to suck near my pulse point. I moaned in pleasure, whispered into his ear, "You're such a hot bitch, Carlisle."

Hearing his name caused his movements to become more hurried and frantic as he took me right there up against the door to my dressing room. When it was over, he left without another word, leaving me breathless and spent from the best orgasm of my life.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Nina! Hope you have a great one!**


End file.
